User talk:Prince Shift
__REFRESHED TALK PAGE__ GHH: I believe that you trust that guy too much. What you need to realise is that they're trying to continue destroying KoT even now that I'm gone. Kindly tell Katanova to not fall for it. -GHH (added signature) Well, I dont know, if we wont make them shamans in clan or admins at bot, theres no reason to not be allied to them. At all, they said they are there for players, so if they will host KoT for us, they wont need anything for it :P but youre right in one thing, for now we should be neutral. We should watch them for some months. Btw, how do you know they are trying to destroy KoT? :O I didnt heard about it, even from cold and etc, but for sure, Im more loyal to King than to these. GHH: Well, Katanova decided to deny their alliance for now as you can see in his latest reply. It looks like he realised it too. Prince Shift: Yes, I saw that. I think we could one day unite Titan Land once more, but probably not if we wont abandon every difference, and that isnt just on King, thats on ToL players too, you must show we can trust you or you can be just some guys wanting to crash KoT and our beloved Titan Land. One day we might unite, atleast I wish so. Negatix: Our Arms are open to any TL player, also, GHH, you know we arent to destroy KoT, I wasnt in Clan TL at all, and even when you are gone, I wouldnt destroy TL. Only those still manipulated by your powers are doing that. And I was on Bosses skype, even while he said me to dont enter it again, I will say what I saw. Your great plan is to be Katanovas assistant and then just amuse on KoT. You also said you wont ever play KoT too, so idk how you can be his assistant. You will just amuse (so I bet you will troll) nothing more. Prince Shift: Hm, even while King trusts him, I would try to watch him just for security if its alright GHH. I dont see any problem if you have nothing to hide. If you do, then you dont really deserve our trust. GHH: Well, I'm nothing if not fair, so I'll tell you how it is. When I said that I'll amuse with KoT, it means that I need an ally which can use my title, in the end I'll destroy ToL on my own anyway. You are free to watch my actions all you want, everyone can, but all that will happen is that I'll slowly take the members of ToL one by one, until they're gone, after which I plan on leaving Warcraft 3 and end my story. Negatix: I dont know if you have reason for it, we are trying to unite whole Titan Land once again. We have nothing against you or KoT. If you want to destroy us, try so. I doubt you have good reason to destroy us, and I doubt you will be able to destroy every ToL player.